Common Ground
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Oikawa décide de faire jouer Kuroo et Daishou dans son prochain film, et leur maturité n'a apparemment pas changé depuis le collège. Ou quand deux imbéciles se trimbalent un crush réciproque depuis trop d'années et qu'ils sont particulièrement stupides. Actors!UA


**Note d'auteur: **

Luuuut' ! Cette semaine j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance dans la première OS Week de ma vie, so merci à **Aeliheart974** de l'avoir proposé sur Twitter, tous à genoux pour la gourou du Kuroshou, aujourd'hui je me ramène avec un petit KuroShou bc why not, et que ça fait un moment que je voulais tenter un Actors!UA alors me voici =)

Désolée d'avance pour les trucs bizarres et pas du tout réalistes que vous pourrez trouver, parce que le cinéma c'est clairement le dernier sujet sur lequel je m'y connais (3 films vus à tout casser, je fais un peu pitié dans le domaine je l'avoue) ce qui nous amène à: merci à **liuanne** pour ton aide et ton soutien, t'es là partout thanks pour m'écouter me plaindre bro u're the best

Grosso merdo le résumé des thèmes de la semaine c'est :

**Day 1** : Never have I ever / Cinéma

**Day 2** : Secret Hideaway / Art

**Day 3** : Betrayal / Heart song

**Day 4 **: Seeing red / Boundaries

**Day 5** : Without / Patience

**Day 6 **: Illogical / Knowing how

**Day 7** : Remorse / plans

N'hésitez pas à le faire si le coeur vous en dit, et faire revivre le fandom =)

Des bisous !

* * *

**Common Ground**

* * *

_**Day 1 : Cinéma**_

* * *

Kuroo allait tuer Oikawa.

En fait, il allait d'abord lui poser un lapin, cacher son propre téléphone sous son lit – ou le casser, pour être sûr qu'il ne le géolocaliserait pas –, puis attendrait dans son appartement quelques heures avant de sortir le tuer.

Oikawa Tooru n'avait pas le droit de lui faire un coup pareil. Certes, il était le producteur le plus en vogue du moment, alors techniquement si, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour trahir l'un de ses meilleurs amis comme ça. Il n'était peut-être pas monsieur Iwaizumi Hajime aka l'amour de sa vie, mais il devait quand même mériter un huitième du respect qu'il offrait à son petit ami, non ?

Apparemment pas, car à présent Kuroo boudait comme un enfant à qui on venait de foutre un pied au cul.

Son téléphone sonna, et il fit un bond en arrière.

_Du calme, du calme. Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?_

Un coup d'œil en direction de son réveil lui apprit qu'il n'était même pas encore en retard. Oikawa était-il médium ?

D'une main tremblante – non, le producteur ne l'impressionnait pas c'était faux, il avait juste un peu d'instinct de survie et aucune envie de se retrouver au chômage pour une petite rébellion – Kuroo se décida à attraper le téléphone après avoir dégluti trois fois de suite.

– All – ô ?

_Oikawa n'est qu'Oikawa,_ tenta-t-il encore une fois pour se rassurer. _Il n'est dangereux qu'à sept heures trente du matin sans café. Oh mon dieu il est sept heures, est-ce qu'il a eu son café ?_

– Mon cher ami Kuroo, chantonna-t-il de l'autre coté du combiné et Kuroo voulut pleurer de peur.

Il n'a pas eu son café au secours.

– Devine ce que je me suis dit il y a quelques minutes ?

– Ma voix te manquait trop alors tu t'es dit que t'allais me passer un petit coup de fil ?

– Très drôle, chéri. Tu devrais sérieusement commencer à réfléchir à ta reconversion. Bouffon du roi t'irait comme un gant. Non, en fait je me suis dit « mon ami de toujours Tetsu-chan n'oserait pas me poser un lapin, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pas au premier jour de tournage du plus grand film de ma carrière ? » Alors tu vois, j'appelai juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

Kuroo rit jaune.

– Moi ? Te poser un lapin ? Non, tu rigoles je ferais jamais ça, ahaha. Même si tu affirmes que chaque nouveau film est le plus grand chef-d'œuvre de ta carrière, j'imagine que celui-là sera...

– Encore plus incroyable que les autres, je sais. _Oh Iwa-chan, merci pour le café t'es le meilleur_. Donc on va dire que t'es ici dans vingt minutes ?

– Oui... oui parfaitement on va dire ça. J'arrive.

Quand Kuroo enfila ses baskets, un petit sentiment de honte lui emplissait la poitrine, et il en oublia presque la raison qui l'avait poussé à bouder.

* * *

– Trois minutes de retard, Tetsu-chan. Je devrais t'émasculer pour ça.

Kuroo força un sourire un peu tordu et laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Ou bien faire fondre ta bicyclette pour en faire un chariot pliable avec des roulettes en bonus.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et protégea les clés de son antivol comme le trésor de sa vie.

– Tu n'oserais pas...

Mais il ne put jamais entendre la réponse car Iwaizumi arriva, toujours pressé et perdu dans son agenda, les sourcils froncés et un air irrité sur le visage.

– Kuroo, siffla-t-il sans même relever la tête. Maquillage. T'es en retard.

– À peine de –

Mais cette fois leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Tetsurou hocha rapidement la tête.

– Bien sûr, oui. Je suis parti.

Il s'échappa sans demander son reste, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver entre un Iwaizumi irrité et un Oikawa stressé. Cette situation n'avait que deux échappatoires : un massacre du studio entier, ou une situation gênante dans un placard pour la personne qui les retrouverait tous les deux. Il n'avait aucun désir d'être une fois de plus cette personne.

La maquilleuse était diabolique. Il la connaissait depuis un moment maintenant – en fait, Oikawa se déplaçait toujours avec les mêmes personnes depuis dix ans, seuls les acteurs changeaient, alors forcément quand Kuroo finissait par s'inviter aux soirées de fin de tournage, il retrouvait toujours les mêmes personnes.

– Incroyable, susurra Mika quand il s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies : tu vas enfin pouvoir être invité officiellement à ces soirées que tu squattes depuis des années.

– Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, légèrement outré.

Qu'il le dise lui même, c'était une chose, mais quand c'était elle ça faisait mal. Mika faisait toujours mal.

– J'étais invité, se justifia-t-il. D'une certaine manière. Enfin on m'en avait parlé...

– C'est ça, c'est ça, fit-elle en lui attrapant le menton. Dis donc, t'as décidé que ne pas dormir cette nuit m'aiderait dans mon travail ? Je suis même pas sûre d'avoir la quantité d'anti-cerne nécessaire pour cacher ça, mec.

Kuroo fit la moue, la laissant faire son travail en paix, quand soudain une voix lui rappela brusquement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas dormi. Et qu'il voulait tuer Oikawa.

– Tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je ?

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine tandis que Mika se redressait en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Oh pitié, Suguru, va faire ça ailleurs.

– Faire quoi ?

Il battit des cils avec un petit air innocent, et remarqua enfin que les yeux de Kuroo voulaient créer un trou au milieu de son front.

– Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre pendant que je maquille l'un de vous, c'est clair ? Cette zone est hors limite.

– Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles directement de violence ? Je venais simplement dire bonjour à celui qui sera mon partenaire pour les _prochains mois._

– _Oh putain._

Il n'allait pas tuer Oikawa, non. Il ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps pour ça.

L'idée de retourner chez lui et de recommencer à bouder lui retraversa l'esprit, mais soudain Iwaizumi leur hurla qu'ils étaient tous en retard et Mika se mit à lui barbouiller le visage.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine, et Kuroo était à deux doigts d'aller chercher un pied-de-biche dans le magasin de bricolage le plus proche. Chaque matin était une torture, autant pour le fait qu'il devait se lever en sachant qu'il s'était couché deux heures plus tôt, que pour le visage de Daishou qui s'imprimait en HD derrière ses paupières dès qu'il clignait des yeux.

Au début, après qu'Oikawa ait gagné il ne savait plus trop quel prix, ce dernier lui avait proposé autour d'un verre de jouer dans son prochain film. Ça avait été surprenant, car même si Kuroo ne se considérait pas comme un mauvais acteur – les derniers longs-métrages dans lesquels il avait joué avaient reçu de bonnes critiques, et personne n'était jamais venu se plaindre de son jeu – il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il avait le talent nécessaire pour jouer dans l'un des films d'Oikawa Tooru. C'était son ami, mais il ne travaillait qu'avec des acteurs dont il reconnaissait le travail.

Donc, plutôt que de commencer à bégayer en lui demandant quelque chose comme : « t-t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée e-et si je gâchais tout et que pour la première fois depuis des années les critiques te détruisaient en affirmant que tu avais fait un mauvais c-choix de casting ? », il se l'était joué cool et avait bu sa vodka cul sec avant de dire : « ouais ça serait cool ».

Mais dans les faits, ce n'était pas cool du tout. Premièrement, parce que le grand producteur qu'il était avait oublié de lui préciser que Daishou Suguru, aka son ennemi juré depuis que Kuroo avait vomi sur ses chaussures en première année de collège, allait également être de la partie.

_Oh god_, même dans sa tête ça sonnait horrible.

– Et là, il m'a _touché_.

Kenma laissa échapper un « mmh » pas du tout engagé. Son froncement de sourcils indiquait qu'il passait un niveau difficile, et Kuroo se demanda pourquoi il l'avait aidé à retrouver sa DS le week-end dernier.

– Il a mis du sel dans mon café, a fait un trou dans le pantalon que je mets pour rentrer à l'appart' – au milieu du cul, et j'avais mis mon caleçon peppa pig est-ce que tu te rends compte ? –, et je te parle même pas de la fois où il m'a fait un croche-pied et que je me suis retrouvé la tête entre les seins de la stagiaire je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, je l'ai traumatisé la pauvre –

– Kuroo, fit Kenma et il remarqua que son jeu était sur pause. Quel âge tu as, déjà ?

– Pourquoi _moi _? C'est lui qui a fait tout ça !

Il releva les yeux vers lui, comme pour lui dire « Kuroo, je parle avec Iwaizumi et Mika tous les jours, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, et je sais parfaitement que tu fais exactement la même chose ».

– Peut-être que juste une fois, je lui ai mis un peu de poil à gratter dans son pull, et peut-être – mais je dis bien peut-être – que juste après l'histoire du café j'ai réussi à glisser des glaçons de vodka dans son jus de pamplemousse, mais à part ça...

– Vous êtes chiants. Et Iwaizumi n'en peut plus. Oikawa trouve que vous faites du bon taff alors ça va, mais franchement vous donnez des cheveux blancs à tout le staff.

Kuroo baissa les yeux, un peu gêné. Il voulait bien faire chier Daishou, c'était après tout une activité digne de ce nom qui méritait sa place sur un CV, mais il devait bien avouer que les autres faisaient juste leur travail. Gentiment, sans déranger personne : ils n'avaient rien demandé.

– Vous devriez vraiment tirer cette histoire de crush mutuel au clair histoire de –

– Aaaah !

– Non, sérieux mec. Vous traînez ça depuis le lycée, il faudrait peut-être –

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pas du tout.

– Kuroo, c'est pas mature.

– M'en fous.

– Vous comptez continuer ce truc encore longtemps ? Je pensais qu'après cette soirée quand on était à la fac vous –

– Kenma. Je crois que tu devrais te dépêcher de finir ton niveau. Surtout n'hésite pas à ne pas m'écouter et hocher la tête de temps à autre.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et baissa la tête sur sa DS. Kuroo avait raison : s'ils voulaient continuer à jouer aux ennemis pas du tout attirés l'un par l'autre, c'était leur problème.

– Mika va appeler Daishou pour lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries. Toi t'as qu'à t'excuser auprès d'Iwaizumi demain matin.

Et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de hocher la tête, parce que Kenma était sa voix de la raison, comme toujours. Et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir arriver avec son air irrité sur le plateau pour lui remonter les bretelles.

C'était arrivé une fois. Ça n'arriverait qu'une fois.

* * *

L'entièreté du tournage avait été horrible. Déjà, car Kuroo avait la confiance en soi d'une adolescente de treize ans avec un problème d'acné et des kilos en trop – il n'était pas non plus Bokuto, mais regarder son propre travail lui donnait fortement envie de se jeter du haut d'une falaise –, et ensuite car faire semblant de s'entendre avec Daishou était finalement plus facile que prévu, ce qui l'embêtait encore davantage car Kuroo était un garçon embêtant qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Le dernier jour fut libérateur car il eut non seulement la possibilité de pousser Suguru dans la fontaine à eau du studio, mais qu'en plus Oikawa l'invita officiellement à la soirée boisson à volonté qu'il organisait le soir même dans un petit restaurant pas loin d'ici. Il lui avait donné l'adresse comme si l'endroit n'était pas devenu le repaire des esclaves épuisés du producteur Oikawa Tooru depuis des années, et que Kuroo ne s'y faufilait pas à chaque fois, mais l'intention le fit sourire.

Il prit même le temps de faire une petite danse de la victoire en passant devant Daishou qui essorait son t-shirt avec un regard noir – il n'était pas torse nu, non, pas torse nu absolument pas, de toute façon Kuroo ne le remarqua même pas, pas du tout –.

Le soir arriva vite ; il n'y avait qu'une scène mineure à tourner, et il n'était même pas dedans alors il pouvait explorer librement les studios, éviter Iwaizumi qui voulait sa mort depuis l'incident du matin, et faire comme s'il n'échangeait pas des regards étranges avec Daishou à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Ils avaient joué ensemble pendant près de quatre mois, alors ce n'était pas le moment d'être gêné par un peu de tension en trop.

– Ce n'est pas juste un peu de tension, lui affirma Mika en aspirant bruyamment son coca avec sa paille.

Il avait fini par venir se réfugier du coté maquillage, et prenait à présent le fauteuil le plus moelleux en otage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

En contrepartie, sachant parfaitement que Mika ne l'accepterait pas dans son jardin secret sans offrande, il avait ramené fast-food avec doubles portions de glace à la vanille et morceaux d'oreos.

– Ce que je veux dire, Tetsu-chan, c'est que tu en pinces pour lui, qu'il en pince pour toi, et que vous vous trimbalez cette tension sexuelle depuis le lycée. Depuis l'incident du cours de biologie, en fait. Je le sais, j'étais là.

Il se contenta de regarder le plafond en faisant des bulles avec sa paille, comme si ce geste allait le sauver de ces conclusions embarrassantes.

– Je ne vois –

– _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, l'imita-t-elle d'une voix criarde. Oh pitié, vous avez le même moyen de défense, c'est pitoyable.

– C'est méchant, fit-il remarquer.

– C'est la vérité. Quand vous vous déciderez à passer à l'étape suivante, appelez-moi je veux être aux premières loges. Maintenant, prends ta boisson dégoûtante et pars d'ici parce que je crois qu'Iwa arrive par ici.

Son doigt pointa l'homme qui s'approchait d'un pas lourd, et Kuroo attrapa son burger et sa boisson avant de courir loin, là où il ne le trouverait pas.

* * *

Ils étaient finalement arrivés tard au restaurant, parce que ranger les studios avait été bien plus long que prévu et qu'un imbécile avait oublié de fermer la porte en partant : ils avaient donc du faire demi-tour.

À présent, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table, buvant sans soif ce qui finirait sur la facture d'Oikawa – double raison de boire, selon Kuroo –. Par la malchance du hasard, il s'était retrouvé juste en face de Daishou qui ne cessait de le regarder étrangement, et cela lui faisait donc une triple raison de boire, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi il commençait à voir flou.

– T'es bourré ou je rêve ?

– Est-ce que Mika est encore en train de draguer la serveuse ?

– Yachi ? Euh, ouais.

– Alors non, je suis pas encore bourré.

Il ne manqua pas le regard de Daishou qui signifiait largement : j'ai rien compris mais je ne vais rien dire sinon tu vas continuer de parler et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Le regard de Kuroo tomba sur les verres vides autour du gars irritable en face de lui, et il haussa un sourcil.

– Quoi ? C'est Oikawa qui paye de toute façon.

Au moins une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord.

* * *

Kuroo ne savait plus trop comment Daishou s'était retrouvé à côté de lui, mais il était là. Son bras entourait son épaule, et ils buvaient ensemble depuis un long moment, se racontant les pires anecdotes possible sur leurs prétendus meilleurs amis. Il avait commencé par lui raconter la fois où Bokuto s'était perdu dans le supermarché et avait fait une demande au haut-parleur qui ressemblait grosso modo à « bro au secours une mamie m'a touché les fesses jsuis à l'accueil », puis les choses leur avait échappé. Il parlait d'une voix un peu forte, très certainement, en s'appuyant et en se touchant trop, mais personne n'était en état de le remarquer. La moitié dormait sur la table, Oikawa chantait son amour à Iwaizumi à travers une chanson française, Mika avait réussi à convaincre Yachi de s'asseoir avec elle, et les acteurs et techniciens encore debout jouaient au billard de l'autre côté de la salle.

– Et là, elle s'est mise à hurler comme une folle et a couru en dehors de la tente en culotte parce qu'elle croyait qu'un ours venait de passer dans le camp, éclata Daishou en se rapprochant encore plus. Alors que c'était juste les ronflements inhumains de Lev et une branche qui a volé à côté de la toile, mais le meilleur c'est quand elle est revenue parce qu'elle – qu'elle avait marché dans –

Ils pleuraient de rire comme deux imbéciles, à moitié tombés l'un sur l'autre. Leurs verres étaient encore à moitié pleins ; ils les finirent cul sec en reversant quelques gouttes au passage, et tentèrent de s'essuyer mutuellement le visage, sans grands résultats. Leurs yeux se trouvaient à quelques centimètres à peine, et cette situation rappela soudain à Kuroo ce soir à la fac où ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans une chambre...

– Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, bégaya-t-il en se reculant légèrement. Je crois... que l'alcool commence à descendre.

Les effets eux par contre ne descendaient pas du tout car le visage de Daishou ne le dégoûtait pas du tout, loin de là. D'ordinaire non plus, mais là sa mauvaise foi s'était noyée dans ce qu'il avait bu.

Se levant difficilement, il manqua le regard déçu de Suguru alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les toilettes, à l'autre bout du restaurant. Le chemin lui sembla bien long – et le sol absolument pas droit – mais quand il parvint enfin à sa destination il eut l'impression de rester une heure dans la cabine – _oh, ces toilettes avaient des cabines ! _–.

Quand il sortit, il se retrouva tête à tête avec Daishou et ne put retenir un petit sourire niais.

– Hey ! Tu sais à quoi servent ces petites poubelles à côté des toilettes ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais que c'était que pour les filles.

– En fait, fit Suguru d'une voix pâteuse en s'appuyant contre le plan des lavabos, je crois que t'es rentré dans les toilettes des femmes.

Les sourcils de Kuroo se haussèrent.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai pas trouvé les urinoirs.

– Sûrement. C'est pas pratique pour elles, tu vois.

Il lâcha un « ooh » parce que cela faisait sens, puis s'approcha de Daishou pour se laver les mains. Il trouva cela bien compliqué, mais s'y attela quand même parce qu'il n'aimait pas avoir les mains sales, et que l'eau chaude était agréable.

Puis soudain, il eut envie de lancer de l'eau sur quelqu'un. Alors il le fit.

– Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Il ne répliquait même pas, ce qui n'était pas _drôle_. Alors pour la peine, il se pencha et l'embrassa, parce qu'il en avait aussi envie. Et que cette fois, il répliqua.

– On devrait arrêter de faire ça, souffla Daishou entre deux baisers.

Leurs yeux étaient bien trop proches, leurs bouches bien trop proches, l'entièreté de leurs corps bien trop –

– Faire quoi ?

Il l'embrassa encore, parce qu'ils étaient là et que pour une fois sa stupide voix intérieure se la fermait.

– Finir bourrés, s'embrasser, coucher ensemble éventuellement, et s'éviter après pendant des mois.

_Oh_. Il se recula légèrement.

– Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

– C'est pas le problème.

– D'accord.

Ils se fixèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kuroo.

– On devrait sortir ensemble.

– Quoi ?

Daishou avait l'air bourré. Et étonné. Mais surtout bourré.

– On devrait vraiment sortir ensemble. On s'embrasse, on couche ensemble éventuellement, mais surtout on s'évite pas après et on continue de se faire chier. C'est un bon deal, non ?

Il avait l'impression que ses mots créaient un embouteillage dans sa bouche, et cela le fit sourire encore plus.

– Dis comme ça, ça paraît presque cool. J'en oublierai ta coupe de cheveux, tiens.

Cette fois, ce fut Daishou qui l'embrassa. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut qu'eux : que des rires, des sourires, des caresses. La terre tournait, ils étaient bourrés, et la situation était drôle et agréable alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Kuroo sentait des papillons dans son ventre, Daishou avait un goût de sucre et d'alcool.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la porte des toilettes venait de s'ouvrir.

– Bah vous voyez quand vous voulez ! C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'entendais par première loge mais on s'en approche.

Mika les regardait d'un air satisfait, main dans la main avec une Yachi rouge de gêne.

– Pardon pour le dérangement..., fit-elle d'une petite voix en voyant leur aspect débraillé.

– Et les toilettes pour mec sont juste en face, les gars.

Kuroo lui sourit bêtement, et Daishou hocha distraitement la tête. Ils passèrent devant elles d'un pas joyeux, et quand la porte se referma derrière eux, elle soupira :

– Oikawa est vraiment un chic type en vrai.

* * *

**LMFAOOO** so pour résumer : comme d'habitude il n'y aurait pas de KuroShou sans Oikawa my son, le dit ship est bateau as hell mais on s'y fait à force, j'y connais rien en cinéma et ça se voit, j'ai passé bien trop de temps sur ce truc pour sa qualité douteuse =)

Je vous fais donc des bisous, en espérant que vous aurez quand même apprécié, et j'espère trouver le temps de faire les autres thèmes quelque part dans la semaine !


End file.
